Little Levi
by Tono Radish
Summary: "How is it possible… How have I gotten even shorter?" Levi finds himself being the same size as a sandwich one morning and now has to live life and try to fight "titans" with a clue knife.


**I saw this picture on my instagram and was just dying at the cuteness. It was of a chibi levi cleaning and I was just so in love with it and then this idea came to me. Yay!**

"… how is it possible… How have I gotten even shorter?"

Levi looked at himself in the full-length mirror and frowned because he could only see the top half of his body. He was about at big as a sandwich. He walked over to his wardrobe only to be confronted with the daunting task of opening his wardrobe with no way to each the handle. He sighed.

This morning he fell out of bed, the first of many unusual things. When he woke up he found the bed had gotten much bigger as did his room.

He sat on the floor at that point and wondered what he could do to get out of this situation. How did he even get into this situation? It was at that moment his door swung open revealing the probable cause of his current dilemma. And so he jumped into action, completely naked, and adorably tiny.

"SHITTY GLASSES!"

"WHAT NO WAY IT WORKED!?"

He started punching he legs. It was so cute because she couldn't feel it.

"Awww Levi you're so cute."

"What! The! Hell! Did! You! Do!?" He scolded between little punches.

She fell to her knees, almost sitting on the poor chap, and caught him. She watched him with sparkles in her eyes, "So this is what it's like to be a titan!"

"Fuck you Shitty glasses, change me back."

"I can't right now, I didn't even think this would work as well as it did."

Levi sighed, kicking her one more time, knowing she wouldn't feel it, "Well, one good thing will come out of this."

"What's that?"

"I'll be able to give this place an even more through clean!"

"Well I'll leave you to it."

"Shitty glasses get back here, you're going to help me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm fucking tiny and can't reach some stuff."

"Oh Levi you couldn't reach stuff anyway-"

He kicked her toe and she fell over as if she had stubbed it, "Fine… I'll help… ow…"

He stood on the back of her neck with a clue knife, "Now do as I say titan."

She giggled, "Levi your voice is so cute now."

He stabbed her with the clue knife, "go get the mop."

"Ow…"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

If the situation wasn't humiliating enough, Levi was put into doll's clothes and was constantly changing outfits because Hange thought it was cute as all hell. Every time she would act up he'd shank her with the clue knife… but what room did he shank her in? Haha, yeah, well it started in his bedroom.

He had her fold down the sheets while he worked out the creases. Then he fluffed the pillows by jumping on them.

"What are you staring at," he growled.

"You're just really cute right now," she grinned.

He huffed and finished making the bed. Then he held his arms out, "help me down."

She simply made a noise and picked him up dancing round the room with him, "so cute!"

And then he kicked her in the nose.

"Ow…"

"Next room."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Next they were in the kitchen doing the dishes. Hange washed while Levi dried. It was cute as hell because he was about the same size as the plates and rag. It was extremely tiring and you could tell he was getting exhausted, his little body not having the stamina it used to.

"Uh Levi, I could finish by myself."

"Shut up," he said drying harder.

"Well I mean you look tired…"

"I said shut up," he frowned, "If you're tired you can stop. Just leave it to me."

"I'm not tired-"

"I said leave it to me!"

He marched to the edge of the sink to take the wet plate from Hange only to end up falling into the soapy water. He splashed around for a minute and spit the soap out of his mouth. He felt like a child being punished for always swearing… he didn't like the feeling. Hange only smiled and pulled him out of the water, drying him off with a little towel.

"… this is your fault."

"I know."

Then he picked up one of the silver wear and set it down, "Titan, pick up this spoon."

And then she smiled, because not only did this Levi look cuter but he acted cuter too. She reached out for the spoon only to have him run up her arm with the clue knife and stab her in the cheek.

"DIE!"

She flinged him off with little effort, "naughty babies will be punished."

And then he froze, realizing the situation. She picked him up. It was time for a costume change.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hange had to go run a test on Eren so Levi waited in her room. He looked around, she always went into his room but he had maybe only briefly ever been in hers a hand full of times. It looked the same as always… books and books and books and books all on titans. Papers scattered everywhere, all with things about titans written. There was even a weird pile under her bed, when Levi looked a it all he read was a weird fanfiction about a love affair between a titan and a human. He slid it back under the bed and quietly slit his own throat. If he were dead he wouldn't have to remember it.

He sat around and started getting annoyed with how helpless he was feeling. He needed to find a way to get out of here. He saw a little stool and decided that he would push it to the door and get out by climbing it and getting to the handle. The stool was much heavier than he thought it would be and it barely moved. He climbed up it to check out her desk for anything he could use to escape. Her desk was even creepier than what was kept hidden under her bed. Lab notes and experiments and journals and sketches and hypothesis. If she could have her way with the human race there wouldn't be a human race.

Then he found something of use. Rubber. He picked it up, and hooked it to the helium tank in the corner of the room. Why did she have so many balloons? It looked like she was going to attack them to her lab and fly over the forests and study titans from a bird's eye. That's weird and would never actually work. He blew one up and tied a string to it, making a harness with the string. He started floating and used a second balloon to move him forward. The set up was like amateur 3DMG. He was pleased with himself and moved forward only to have the door swing open and hit him in the face, flinging him back and causing him to drop his balloon and hang in the air upside down.

"I'm back Levi!"

He glared at her from upside down and she just stared at him. His eyes glinted to her desk and then to under her bed and then back to her. She immediately screamed, "NO! TELL EM YOU DIDN'T!? YOU DIDN'T SEE IT!?"

"I saw it."

"No! But I hid it so well!?"

"Will you let me down?"

She just fell to her knees and sulked completely embarrassed. Someone had seen it, someone she actually knew had read her precious fanfiction. She was so mortified. She had hoped one day to post it anonymously somewhere one day, invent an entity that wasn't physical and create an inner entity to post it. She knew that one day she would call it the internet, but that was for later because she had no idea how to make the internet available. Anyway the point is she was feeling really down.

Levi, I guess, noticed this and didn't feel bad. But you don't just go making your crew feel bad, that's for titans, not humans. He figured if he ever did anything shameful, which never happened but if it did, he would feel pretty lame if someone found out. He used the clue knife to cut himself free from the string and climbed up the balloon and swung himself to her desk where he took her ink brush and ink and drew a very lame titan face on the balloon. Then he flung himself over to Hange, using the balloon to get him across the room. He bumped into her shitty glasses and she looked up at the floating mini-human.

"Here."

She looked up at the shitty balloon drawing.

Then she grabbed onto him and rolled around on the floor, "YOURE SO ADORABLE!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

That night Hange had fun chopping up food and making it small enough for Levi to eat since he's the size of a sandwich. After the clean up Hange kidnapped Levi and decided that he was sleeping in her room tonight because he wouldn't be able to get out of bed since he's tiny. Reluctantly he agreed and made her promise not to snuggle his cute self. Reluctantly she agreed. She made him a tiny night gown and he put it on. She jumped into bed and picked him up off the floor and set him on the bed.

"You better not kick or snore shitty glasses."

And then they went to sleep! I mean they would have stayed up and enjoyed a slumber party but Hange said, "Since you already know about my titan fanfics, I guess I can let you read my levi x eren ones."

He threw his clue knife at the light, shutting it off. He could sit through titan fics, but he and the brat was something he would never live down, much less be able to listen to.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The next morning Hange opened her eyes to see a naked 4 foot man in her bed. She was cuddling him. It quickly registered that Levi had come back to his original size… which meant she'd have to work quickly before he woke up. She slipped out of bed and rummaged through her desk and found her syringe, drooling and quietly laughing to herself. She shoved the needle into his arm quickly causing him to jolt awake and fall out of bed.

"Oh, hey Hange…Sigh, I'm still small. Where did my night gown go?"

"I think you strip in your sleep," she calmly said, sliding the ripped fabric behind her back with the syringe.

"That doesn't make sense, just get me some clothes and let's clean up. Then we'll figure out how to get me back to my actual size."

"Whatever you say Captain," she grinned.

**I ship Eren and Levi… but sometimes Levi x Hange is awesome too… a lot of the time. Hee hee! Review!**


End file.
